Contagious affection
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Even champions of the league are susceptible to viruses and sickness. Will this hinder some of their performances or will this lead to something more than that? This story is rated M for lemons, smut, and Yuri. [Katarina x Nidalee]
1. Chapter 1

Contagious affection

[Nidalee x Katarina]

_(A/N) Hello! Thank you everyone for the support. This is a special story not only to me but for some of my followers. Don't forget to PM me with any questions or pairing ideas one more thing is that i am trying a new writing style, and as always I hope you ENJOY!_

_"There have been reports of a nasty virus that has found its way into the league. The virus targets magic users who often use mana. If you have obtained this virus or see any one with it please tell the head summoner immediately. Symptoms of the virus include but are not limited to; Lack of appetite, exhaustion, lack of mana, uncontrollable spell usage, and failure to use spells." _The P.D.A crackled as it shut off. The champions siting in the chow hall all looked up and began to scan the room. A worried look appeared on all the mages faces. They knew that getting sick so close to tournament time would be a disaster. Katarina was sitting at a table with Garen, RIven, and Shyvana. They four of them were not worried, since they don't use mana, but Garen was so entertained by this thought he started to make fun of all the magic users around him. Since Nidalee was the closest to Garen she was the victim of his jokes and ridicule. Usually Nidalee isn't emotional, but for some odd reason her eyes teared up and she ran out of the chow hall sobbing. Lux saw this and stood up from her table, she walked over to were Garen was and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Look at what you did! You should be ashamed brother." Lux scolded

"My apologies little sis." Garen spoke. Everyone at the table sat there in a silence. They knew that this virus could mean the early end of someones career this season. After lunch time has passed the champions slowly left the chow hall. They said their good byes and headed off to their rooms, while others headed to the training room or recreation room. Since it is tournament season, there are no regular scheduled matches for the next three weeks. Katarina decided that she has trained to hard for the last week so she went to the recreation room. She relaxed on the couch and watched as Teemo and Ziggs got very competitive over a match of ping-pong. She occasionally chuckled watching these two because they are so small that only their eyes were above the table. Katarina hasn't been one to express a lot of emotion and she tries not to. She believes that emotion is a sign of weakness on the battle field.

After some odd hours of snacking on chips and watching ping-pong, Katarina decided to head to her room. Usually the rooms are divided into where you came from, but during tournament season the head summoner likes to randomly assigned rooms so champions would get to know each other better. Katarina was assigned to a double room. This was the first time she had to share a room with another person. She didn't mind this at all as long as the other person stayed out of her way and minded their own business.

As Katarina opened the door, she noticed Nidalee was laying on a bed sobbing quietly. Katarina's eyes rolled. She threw her bag on the empty bed and headed to the restroom. Emerging from the restroom Katarina jumped onto the free bed, knocking her stuff on the floor. Grabbing the remote Katarina turns on the tv and begins to scan through channels. Nidalee stopped sobbing when she heard the tv.

"Uhh I-i-I'm sorry." Nidalee said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Katarina looked over to Nidalee. "Just don't do it again," Katarina spoke as she turned back to the tv.

"Hi, They call me Nidalee." Nidalee spoke as she sat up. "What do they call you?"

"Kat, but you call me Katarina." Katarina responded.

"Very nice to meet yo-..." Nidalee spoke but let out a deep growl. She quickly got up and ran to the restroom.

Katerina let out a sigh. "What's her problem?" She thought to herself. Her body felt tired for some reason. She turned off the t.v. and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillows.

Katarina's eye's fluttered as she tried to open them. "I guess i fell asleep." Kat thought to herself as she turned to look at the clock. "Hmm 3 A.m." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her body ached for some odd reason. She got out of bed and began to wobble her way to the restroom. Her vision still blurred and she was trying not to wake up her roommate. KAt finally reached the bathroom and flicked on the lights. She was temporarily blinded by the sudden light filling the room. As she turned around to close the door, she noticed a shadowed figure in the corner of the bedroom.

"Hello?" Kat muttered. The room was silent. "Umm Nidalee? Is that you?" her voice wavered.

A deep growl was heard through the room. The figure slowly walked towards Katarina as if stalking prey. Kat started to panic. Her eyes still adjusting to the light she tried to close the door.

The figure finally pounced towards Kat. Katarina tried to let out a scream but nothing but a gurgled sound came out. She closed her eyes and waited to accept death. She felt the figure pull her to the ground. Then a heavy weight on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes.

Kat let out a grunt of pain as she tried to throw the weight off her chest. Kat looked up to see what was on her, and to her surprise Nidalee was sitting on her chest with a worried look on her face.

"Umm can i help you?" Kat spoke sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." Nidalee panicky spoke.

"Can you get off of me?" Kat asked.

"Oh my im so sorry really I am." Nidalee started to sob.

"Please don't cry. It's to early in the morning to deal with this." Kat retorted

Nidalee stood up and extended a hand to help Katarina up. But Kat pushed aside the hand and stood up herself. A worried grimace grew on Nidalee's face.

"I really hope i didn't hurt you." Nidalee muttered. "I couldn't control it."

"Wait...What did you say?" Kat gasped.

"Umm i really hop-..." Nidalee began to repeat.

"No No after that." Kt eagerly asked

"I couldn't control it?" Nidalee stood puzzled.

Katarina gasped."You-you have the- the virus!"

"NO NO Please don't tell anyone!" Nidalee pleaded as tears started to stream down her face.

Katarina's heart sank at this site. She felt sorry for the huntress. Not only is her career coming to and early end but none of her friends will hang out with her. Katarina wasnt the best at emotions but she extended her arms around NIdalee and patted her back.

"Here lets go to bed well talk in the morning?" Katarina half smiled.

Nidalee nodded her head. Trying to wipe the tears away. Katarina wasnt sure, why she decided to get in some one elses business but her heart was urging her to continue.

To be continued,...

_(A/N) Hey sorry everyone! It's been forever since published! _ I hope my writing style didn't change to much and i hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to please leave me a review and any suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

Contagious Affection

[Katarina x Nidalee]

_(A/N) Hello again! I hope this wasnt to long of a wait for chapter two? Just a few announcements i will be working on another story as well as this one so look forward to that! Also don't forget to leave a review telling me what you liked and what i need improving on! Enjoy!_

Katarina's face twitched as the suns rays crept through the window. Her body tossed and turned trying to avoid the light. One eye opened, and she let out a disappointing grunt. "Damn, i really wanted to sleep in late." Kat muttered as she sat up in bed.

"Hello sleepy!" Nidalee spoke with a cheerful smile. She was holding a tray with a glass of juice and a plate on it. "Umm i hope you don't mind but uhhh..." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't mind what?" Kat snapped.

Nidalee stood there nervously, her right foot grew restless and started to tap the ground. "Well... umm I... um made you some breakfast. Is that ok?" Nidalee's face started to turn a shade of red.

Kat stared puzzled at Nidalee. "Well, i guess thank you?"

Nidalee set down the tray in front of Kat then immediately turned around and walked away. Katarina stared at the plate. There was three pancakes, some sausage, and hashbrowns. Kat carefully examined the first pancake before takeing a small nibble. "MMMM this is really good!"

Katarina ate the rest of the food in minutes. Nidalee poked her head in the door. "Are you done?"

Kat nodded. "That was really good, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well to be honest i taught myself how to cook." Nidalee muttered.

"I just have one question though. Why did you make me breakfast? Is that what you usually do for your room mates?

Nidalee's body froze at the questions. "Umm well no its just that I l-..." Her voice trailed off into silence.

"That you what?"

Nidalee ignored the question and began to clean up Kat's plate. As she reached for the tray, her hand was grabbed by Kat.

"You cooked, the least i could do is clean up."

Nidalee began to blush as Kat held her hand. "Ok."

Katarina tossed aside the Huntress' hand and picked up the tray. "Are you going to take part in the practice match today in your current state?"

Nidalee froze at the sound of this question. "Please don't let anyone know! This tournament means a lot to me!"

Kataraina rolled her eyes. "Alright, i wont stop you, but remember if i meet you on the field i wont hold back." Kat brushed past Nid and walked out.

Nidalee's heart sank she knew that fighting while sick could be risky, but she had to win the tournament!

-m-

All the champions gathered in the summoning room. There a summoner explained what was happening.

"Alright ladies, gents, and yordles of the league today is going to be a practice Free for all match. You will be divided into pods and each pod has six members. Pods will be chosen by lane positions, so anyone who duel lanes please choose ONE lane now! That means you Teemo!"

A small voice was heard in the crowd. "Aww man."

"Anyways, once you have been put into the pods you will be transported to a custom map are summoner students created there you will fight each other until only one of you remains. Does anyone have any questions?"

A voice broke out from the crowd. "Why yes. What if we win? Do we get anything?

The summoner sighed he knew exactly who asked the question. "No you do not get anything. This is just merely practice for the real tournament. Alright without further to do lets began."

A bright white light filled the room. It slowly consumed champions. Katarina patiently waited for her turn to be transported to the map.

-m-

The light vanished instantly, Katarina found herself on a beach. "Hmm not a bad place to be." She began to walk down the sandy shoreline looking for any enemies that might come. Her strategy was to let everyone else in the pod fight it out and weaken themselves then she'll swoop in for the victory.

The sand crunched under the weight of Kat's footsteps. She really had not considered who could be in her pod. As a mid-laner she knew there would be tough competition out there. Deep down inside she hoped that Nidalee was alright.

Her body froze. "Am i really concerned about some random person?" Thought's filled her head. "No. i have to focus." She shook her head as if getting the thoughts out, and proceeded to walk.

Her body was beginning to get tired. Walking aimlessly on the beach was proving to be exhausting. Kat checked the score board to see how many people were left. The numbers read 5/6 remaining. A deep sigh escaped from Kat. Her original plan was not working so it looked like she just had to go find people herself. She closed the score board and ran into the jungle.

To be continued...


End file.
